Improved materials and combinations of materials are needed for organic electronic devices which employ transparent conductors, such as organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs), polymer light emitting diodes (PLEDs), organic photovoltaic devices (OPVs), flat liquid crystal displays, touch panels, and the like. Transparent conductors based on conductive nanowires have been proposed to address shortcomings of traditional metal oxide materials, such as indium tin oxide (ITO). However, transparent conductors, including those based on nanowires, may not function well with other materials.